From U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,836 it is known to provide an inkjet printer with a pair of replaceable printing cartridges (each having at least one nozzle assembly and associated ink reservoir) mounted on a common carriage, and to maintain registration between the cartridges and the carriage by means of alignment and registration features such as protuberances, shims, opening and surfaces. A separate latch mechanism is provided for each cartridge which provides a loading force in all three coordinate axes and cooperates with the registration and alignment features to prevent pitch, yaw and roll of the cartridge.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,026 it is known to facilitate the installation of a single inkjet cartridge by providing a lower pivot below an electrical interface, adjacent the intersection of the contact and nozzle planes, with the single cartridge being held in its installed position by an appropriately shaped upper latch spring.